User talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive2
SECOND ARCHIVE PAGE Matey, If you call me a friend, then by the fur you are my friend! (I am the Law. The Law has spoken. I am the Law.) *Wink* If'n you need anything, I am here. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:00, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chapter 18 has been begun, matey. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:17, 23 December 2008 (UTC) NEW SECTION New section added to A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) alright... thanks, i'll contact you if i need any help with the dialects. --Ladyamber88 18:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Several New parts, including part two! Moriel and Treil has new part, along with the second part of the story! --- -Clockworthy Talk! 19:51, 23 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Right after your post. not much- have to get off now. AHHHH Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) FAN FIC UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chap. 19- I otter with P90 proofed my doors. Merry Christmas!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Waves hand dissmissively* My doors are Badger in BloodWrath-prrof. They can withstand ANYTHING. BTW, hoe old do you yhink I am? Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Snicker* I'm not talking!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:01, 25 December 2008 (UTC) oh, Hell yeah! I can't wait... though I will say I have two other pics in the line for regular drawing, and I probably will attempt a background cause I will be using something that I can put other photos in... you'll see what I mean. I can't wai! (Oh, and there will be some time needed for getting used to the Tablet, blah blah blah, you know- Ill get to work ASAP, but it may be a little while :( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! OK, Mom said I could tell- I'm 13, soon to be 14 in February. REDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:24, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, pish You're just saying that. I'm not good. Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, You can post, and let me know of any critiques. (If there's a lot of other stuff on there, I might join, ) Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) If yo want A spoiler, I'll leave a message on your archive page so nobeast stumbles on it by accident. It's a bit of text- nothing big, ike it doesn't say who dies or anything, I just thought of it, and I like it, but it won't come up for a while. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Am I bothering you? How do you do a template? (Add Tearful vengeance to list of fan fic on yours.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Spoiler ...and the nuclear detonated before Kaylee could stop all it, all was DESTROYED!!!! what the- lol. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ummm... Hi Zaran, how do you put a picture next to your name? Mauran Axestripe 10:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Last details needed Im about to start your picture and I need to know one thing, what clothing she is wearing. other than that, I will try to have it done and in by Thursday (sorry its taking so long... I really don't do my artwork like some do. Im only in mid school so I procrastinate a lot. It gets annoying as hell sometimes >.<) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that in the template for new users, you linked to part two of my story. Was that intentional? BTW, MORE OTTER DELTA MORE LAST STAND. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, And then click on the link leading to part 3 (which I just started . . .) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ah, thank you! Another question, sleeveless tunic or short sleeved? I can't wait to do this one ;) I absolutely love digital art. It brings a whole new level to artwork. Thanks! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Errrm... Where's the More button? Hey Sambrook, if you don't mind, I'll just use your Signature thingy. Just seeing if it'll work. Thanks.Mauran Axestripe Talk!, Oh, thanks Zaran and Sambrook! Now if you just tell where the more button is... Mauran Axestripe Talk to me! Could you...? I need your help with something. A few days ago, I added a new addition to 600 Strong. But, the story was getting too long so I split it into 600 Strong (II). Well, in that new section...the characters swear. A LOT. It's been up for a few days and no complaints, but I'm still nervous about it. Nobody proofreads my stories, like Black does with DK, so could you read the new section and tell me if it seems over the top? Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PS: good to see you finally added to last stand. Wahoo! Testing Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 05:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Image:Untitled.png | 85pxMessage me! Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:06, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction Username Hi Zaran, I'm making a story called Elmstripe's Story and I'm wondering how I get my name on the "This is a fan fiction story by User:Blahblahblah. If you have a look at it you'll see what I mean. Thanks, --Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oops, I didn't mean for Username:Blahblahblah to be a link.--Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I've made poems, and typed them in poem format, but they simply get in lines like a normal sentence? What do I do?Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) And... How do you get a contents bit? do you just get it when whatever you're doing gets big? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 10:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sheesh! I put a NOTICE at the beginning of part one explaining the seasons. 56 seasons = 15 years! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No She is not. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) A tip- Looks are decieving. And her son was about 2-3 seasons old when he was taken. Looks are decieving. Watch yer paws- It's gonna be BIG!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ah it was good to spend time with my family even if i had no clue what they were saying half of the time... i really need to learn spanish thankz for asking oh and i didnt have time to write while i was gone so the next update on my fanfic will be small--Aida Otterock Talk! 17:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) My story I'm going to write a fan fic. Its name will be A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 19:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I just saw you sig. Lol I'm honored :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey i added more to Shadow thing... ill probably add the rest later--Aida Otterock Talk! 20:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Update chapter 22- *Atomic-bomb proofs doors and windows and hires Long Patrol for protection* Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ? What's and otter nuke tank thingy mabobber? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) True, but Not everybody knows that. (And who knows? Keyla may be pegged to die.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Maybe I'd stop trying to kill him fake ly if'n you'd stop freaking out each time you think he's dead. teeheehee! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, matey I was about to ask you how to do an archive page. Guess you beat me to it! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Your picture is finished. May I say this is the only one of my art work that I will say I really like. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 13:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) P.s. Please tell me what you think of it! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 14:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR, MATEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm on the east coast too, But I don't think om'll let me on at midnight. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Zaran, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wishing you a happy new year!!!!!!!! Just Fren Happy 2009! 14:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wonmdering, How do you get 2 pictures ion your sig? I want to put up that awesome one of Zounzdican that Sam drew. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE MTWII has Chap 25 begun and under consturction. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Testing sig: Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 70px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) hmm... I won't take it off, just suggesting I can redo it for you. Ye do now? I may look for you, but I don't knowIf you will like who I really am. At the moment I am going through deleating a lot of photos and other stuff like that. Oh, well. I gotta go to bed. G'night mate! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) a sig Zaran could you make me a sig with two pics on it I keep trying and it won't work!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Re: My story First of all, yes, there is something behind REDeye's going ballistic at mentin of being beaten by a Dibbun. I'll post some explaining it soon (And it MAY also give the current status of Kay, or I might save that for later . . . .) Second, Keyla is NOT a "seasoned warrior"- he's really quite peaceful. The only exposure to battle he's had is the current quest, the fight against Badrang, an' an unknown battle. And don't forget- he's not an adult yet, it's only been 2 years since Badrang was defeated, making him about 15 years by our standards.) I guess it's the raging- you don't have to be seasoned to be a Rager. (Look at Gregor- anything BUT experienced.) I've said too much already. Shieldmaiden 85px [[User talk:Shieldmaiden |Tell Me Something I Don't Know!]16:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) To help relieve Writer's block, I've begun another fan fic- Taggerung Quest I've posted the prologue and half of first chapter. I'll only work on it when I've got writers block for Noonvale Saga, but onc I finish Noonvale I'll devote all my time to it. Just a heads up! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Well, I've just finished Taggerung and Triss and the story popped into my mind. I had a bit of writer's block, and writing that helped to clear it away! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) the pics I want to use are: For Soren(Sorry).jpg you know the first one Sambrook drew for me. And Tagg-big.jpg. that is all Thanks!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 17:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) well . . . Because you said 'please' I'll add more. While I;m doing that, check out chapter 26 of Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III. More added. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm.... Still won't work.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 17:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I am testing sig now 5.4.3.2.1--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 17:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hooray!!!! Yay it worked thanks mate!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 17:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I think I found you... Chris? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Awwwwww I was about to leave a message on your user page when I checke d again an saw your newr message. Oh well, you tried! (I'd look myself, but this is the one place I'm allowed to bee online unsupervised.) BTW, update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) did ya notic reference to Marlfox- I wonder what that bright red mark is - it feels quite smooth. probably a lump of quartz in the sandstone- Lady Cregga Rose Eyes, Marlfox. LOL :P Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, last stand stays on, I'll take my story off, and Tagg Quest, (TBT told me to shrink it to five fan fics.) I'll need t think about others. Waaaaaaaa! it's SO HARD!!! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update On Taggerung Quest and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) good job But shouldn'tyou put Moriel and treil or Lenora longtail up instead of mine? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (BTW - I'll be off for about 1/2 an hour, bout I'll come back!) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Why don't you stick to the original And I'll put a list of all the good oneson my user page and add a link? That ways, we'll be sure not to have left any beaast out! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, Zaran You might want to check out my user page. I hope you like it- It took me FOUR HOURS to do. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you mate ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) OK, mor like 3 1/2. You wouldn't belive how long it took to run around and get every body's sig and the formatting . . . *vomits, then pases out* Update on Taggerung Quest and MTWII Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) But how would he Know without being told he was at Redwall Abbey? hmm? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) PS- i'll try to update in a minute, I've got a zillion unread mesageson my user talk page. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) DK2 Do you really want that one phrase? -Black Hawk Talk! 00:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) tut tut bloodthirsty dude. Don't worry- Somebeast's pegged to die. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) you will see! Muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 23:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) well . . . I really liked that story. (I read before I even joined thewiki, back when i was just browsing.) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Heya Thanks, you have no idea how much that really helped. Redwall forever! Hollyfire Beyond Mossflower Woods 23:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sig help again first a question can you have three pic on your sig? If yes then I want to put the pic I just drew on my sig, the pic is called: Soren Rudderdale.jpg--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 00:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *blushes* Aww, thanks, mate. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:54, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Um but what about the px size? i'm not sure what px size the pic I made can go to.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 02:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Test my sig I think I got it but I can only do two pics because of the room on the thing.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 02:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE- OTTER DELTA is FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like. Moi, pwease mista Zawan. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for offering help with a fanfic, but I had one done before I joined here ^^ If you want a link ones on my profile. --Firetooth 13:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Hello. I'm Hollyfire This is how you add backgrounds on your signatures: Okay, this is my signature: :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair Very long! This is what you do- I'm going to put the code here. You copy it, and paste it into the signature box (go to the top of your screen, drop down the MORE menu, and go to preferences. Find the "Signature" box. Be sure the "Raw Signature" box is checked). You might want a name for your talk page, but you can do "Talk!". Mine is Queen Tsarmina's Lair. You decide for yours. I'm going to pretend it's "Zaran's Cavern" for the purposes of the code. You can change it. The code: :Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Zaran's Cavern It should turn out like this: Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Zaran's Cavern You can ask Sambrook the Otter about pictures for your signature and you can ask Zaran Rhulain for all the colors, if you don't like red and black. Please leave the code alone, however, or it will not work. Thank you! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, very likely not. My new job's adding family. I actually had to tell Sambrook about the backgrounds, and left him almost the exact same message... :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:36, 11 January 2009 (UTC) update UPDATE ONThe missing eight seasons if you wa read its only to pages worth not eight so I got 6 more to go on chapter one--Dannflow Talk! 05:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) yo, Zaran Where ya been? I miss ya. A) Sambrook turned Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW)over to me (wow) B) finished Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III, Started Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Enjoy! Hope to see ya soon! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update on A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) don't worry about it. I know what you mean about school... though I'm not exactly in your grade. I have to agree I did give it to the right person ;) She has handled it very well, though there is a part or three that I want to add. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks Yeah, I plan to go back and re-edit the battle shock in Tirborath. And I'm ashamed of you- you read Doomwyte, you should know . . . . You'll see what Gonff did . . . . muahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) yo zaira's apologue isn't in the fan fic sectr- makes it a bit hard to find . . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Read Zaira's Apologue. At first, my thoughts were, just about verbatim, "Aw gee thanks for frickin stealing Matar's whole character conflict," but that changed pretty fast. Kaiju is pretty much altruistic, Matar is...a lot darker than he's portrayed right now. Right now he's "I wanna treat slaves kindly" but soon...You'll see. -Black Hawk Talk! 05:00, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I cn't wait tp see what;s next- in zair, Last stand, and otter Delta! __Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) OK, updaing now, cause my aunt might kick me off soon- have to wake up early tomorrow. Can't get on tomorrow, maybe not the day after, But I am still writing- in my head. Trst me, I have spent many sleepnmess nights, busy. I hope I don't dissapoint you, cause with out you and Sambrook and the others, I'd just be a shadow of what and who I am today. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I ghad added a lot to Tagg Quest, BUT THE STUPID COMPUTER SHUT DOWN AND I LOST ALL THA DATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, well. I'll just write it again . . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I have no idea how to switch. And dad would most likely say NO. But still, that would be nice. I wonder where we'll all be ten yearsfrom now. Will we still be friends, do you think? Will I still be a snot-nosed stupid retard kid? Will I even be alive, and not die some terrible death like cancer or something? Yeah, I'm deppressed? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) New Story It's awesome! Very well-written, especially about those torture bits. Stupid vermin bastards.... I hope you get further into this one. It already sounds good. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) You know how you put Shieldmaiden's story on fanfiction net? Could you do that with A Coneslinger's Revenge too please?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by "don't make it to many?"--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) alright I won't make too many. I just thought that it would be a cool way to come up with ideas for my upcoming fan fic.Colonel Procyon What else is new! 05:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Um I only have 1 account.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) This may sound random, but... Why do you call yourself Sleepy Zaran Rhulain? --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) toldja I was gonna do it ;) I redid the Last Stand picture of...er well I for get there names, but I re did it. please tell me if you like it! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 20:56, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Test Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Rhulain|Sleepy Zaran Rhulain] Message me! :Too big. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! there we go =D yeah I did comment on it, auctually I said this: " O.O DAMN I freaking love it." or something like that. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 13:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Message on ZA Well, I used...well I can't say it again, the d-word in it, so that's why it got deleted. oops. It had said: "To quote the author, too many **** doors =) Keep it up!" If he hasn't talked to you about it, then he's probably just irritated with me. I was serious though. Keep it up, I think it's your best one! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I have it on my computer, but I;m ignoring the b log for now- too much hassle when I only have an hour a day. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Pllease update- A Swordmaid's Journey Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) First, I've Updated MTW. I moved it to a bblog 100 per cent. second, me and pinedance are co-writing, just to clear up. If you already knew, sorry. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:56, 9 February 2009 (UTC) PS- will update tagg quest soon I've got one, but every time someone leaves a message, it goes to my old one. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) BTWm Please, read my update on MTW User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uh, no, why would you think that? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hi update Martin th Warrior. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) yo, If I quit, you an't do a thing about it cause It's on me blog. second, you messe dup TWICE with teh link. Thrid, Jules and Lawd are best friends. They'd known each other sinc Dibbun hood. Heck, my best friend's eyes are blue with a tinge of hazel and green. Fourth, update. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Extremly hadr to offend. Update,as a note . . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Could you give me a link to my story on fanfiction.net?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:24, 14 February 2009 (UTC) update update put in a update about a week ago 125 word only just thought you guys might like to know about the missing eight ive been brian storming for along time now as im back ti school now come up with the top five things that will happen note there not in order.. *matthis finds out who has him and where his kids are *basil takes to blinky redwall *Ja mets the boss *blinky escapes *dannflow come in to help matthis *Ja's misson this will of couse take time been at school all week so done nothing NCEA is hard at the very minamin time I can do all of this in is two weeks(and then if I do this I will use up all my free time) the maxamin time the term as I can only wite in the weekendssat and sun spend all today (sat) brain storming any how plan to get one of these thing done tomoreo--Dannflow Talk! 07:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) First, update on Martin the Warror. Second, I'll be uploading a picture soon. It's not living, a sword. Not Martin's though I am working on that. It's Glamdring teh Foe-hammer, from LOTR> I'll tell U when It's uploaded Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I would have had the picture uploaded by now, but it won't load. Sorry. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, should I continue Tagg quest or is it a Dead Duck? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) it's a jpg. At least, that's what the file says . . . Ok. Tagg quest is new major fan fic. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) OK I uploaded it. Search for "Glamdring". Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Also uploaded image of Ratdeath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:08, 16 February 2009 (UTC) OK first, what did you think of Glamdring? Second, AWESOME pic! Third, YAY, and Eragon fan!@!! Have you read Brisingr yet? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) BTW< update on Tagg quest Hey I can't find my story on fanfiction.net. And your user page there doesn't have it listed. Where is it?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't know you had a deviant art account! Just a quick ?: Do you have to pay to join there or is it free?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Nice you're a Wildlough too! We Wildloughs need to stick together.--Coral Wildlough Green Isle 01:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC)